Tomorrow may not be better
by Nobodyshoulddiealone
Summary: OS PWP. Ou comment Tony Stark réconforte un super soldat en plein doute sur lui-même et sur ce pourquoi il oeuvre chaque jour.


Tomorrow may not be better

Steve s'assit –ou plutôt se laissa tomber– sur le canapé le plus confortable de tout New-York, et bien sur « Made in Stark Industries ». Tony était vraiment capable de tout construire, c'était une certitude. Leurs ennemis aussi étaient capables de tout construire, y compris de superbes robots aptes à mettre en échec tous les Avengers pendant un petit bout de temps, à blesser Œil-de-faucon à la jambe, bruler le bras de Natasha, endommager une partie de l'armure de Tony et à moitié l'assommer, lui « le super soldat ». Bien sur il avait fallu que l'attaque tombe lorsque Thor était en déplacement à Asgard et Bruce en Inde. Ce qui n'était au début qu'une attaque de simples drones volants facile à régler, s'était transformé en véritable champ de bataille qui avait causé de nombreux blessés parmi les civils. Steve n'en pouvait plus, il n'aspirait qu'à la tranquillité, mais il semblait que tous les méchants s'étaient donné rendez-vous pour les attaquer sans relâche. Tony fit son entrée dans le salon et vint s'affaler près du Capitaine.

« Barton et Romanoff sont à l'infirmerie du SHIELD. Ils vont y rester ce soir, mais demain il devrait aller mieux, toi ça va ? »

« Je vais bien, le… le sérum me permet de me remettre vite, tu devrais le savoir, ton père l'a presque inventé avec Erskine. » rétorquais-je sur un ton assez agressif.

Tony leva les mains en l'air et répondit :

« Wow ! Doucement Captain ! Je n'y suis pour rien, à vrai dire je n'étais pas encore né et puis il me semble que vous l'avez voulu ce sérum, non ?! »

« Désolé. Oui, je l'ai voulu et parfois je le regrette. »

« Tu ne devrais pas. J'veux dire… t'es Captain America mec ! Les enfants t'adulent, les adultes aussi, les filles surtout. T'es un super-héros, tu sauves des vies, tu portes des collants bleus et personne trouve ça ridicule, profites ! »

« Tony ! Pour toi, tout est vraiment amusant, tu profites de ton statut de héros ouvertement, mais mince Tony rends toi compte ! Des gens ont été blessés aujourd'hui, Clint, Natasha, toi et moi avons été blessés ! Nous ne sommes pas immortels Tony ! Et les filles ? Qu'est ce que ça nous apporte hein ? Même toi tu n'en peux plus de ces groupies te demandant de coucher avec elle en tant qu'Iron Man, elles veulent ton armure Tony, le pouvoir, le statut de « petite amie d'un héros », elles ne veulent pas Tony Stark, elles veulent juste la vision parfaite qu'elles ont de toi et surtout que les autres ont. »

« Ainsi, je suis digne d'intérêt seulement sous mon armure, Steve ? »

« Pour la plupart d'entre elles oui. Pour d'autres bien sur que non, tu es bien plus que ça, tu es un génie Tony ! Un homme amusant, beau et cultivé. Un homme toujours là pour ces amis, un homme qui fait rarement pleinement confiance, mais quand tu la donnes ta confiance Tony c'est pour la vie. »

« Alors je suis beau et cultivé Captain ? Je croyais pourtant que j'étais égoïste, pas du genre à me sacrifier etc… »

« Tony ! Je regrette d'accord, mais c'est comme ça que tu m'apparaissais avant ! »

« Je sais Steve, je sais. Mais tu es un héros, tu es utile à tout ces gens, tu les aide, les sauve, les rassure. Et si toi tu ne crois plus en l'utilité d'avoir accepté cette expérience, ce sérum, alors qui y croira ? Tu dois y croire, ce n'est pas quelque chose où tu as le choix Steve, tu dois y croire. C'est tout, c'est comme ça. »

« Je croyais qu'on changerait quelque chose, nous les Avengers, que… Je croyais que demain serait meilleur et je me suis trompé. »

« Je peux rendre demain meilleur Captain, après-demain aussi, et tout les autres lendemains. »

« Ah oui ? Comment tu peux faire ça Tony ? Tu es peut-être un génie mais pas à ce point là quand même. »

« Comme ça, Steve, simplement comme ça » murmure-t-il.

Tony se penche et ses lèvres effleurent doucement celle du Capitaine. Ce n'est rien de plus qu'une caresse, les lèvres se touchent sans jamais le faire vraiment. La main du génie va tranquillement se poser sur la nuque de son vis-à-vis pour approfondir le baiser. Un faible gémissement s'égare hors des lèvres du blond rougissant de sa réaction. Mais Tony est doux, il le met en confiance, frôle le corps tremblant du soldat, d'abord les pectoraux puis les abdos et enfin les cuisses. Le tout comme une danse, parfaitement chorégraphiée. Les caresses ne sont jamais les mêmes et font naître un désir soudain chez Steve. Il hésite mais tente de reproduire les gestes de l'homme face à lui. Les mains de Tony passent délicatement sous le t-shirt qu'a pris le temps d'enfiler Steve avant de revenir à la tour Stark. Il déshabille son ami –amant- lentement, comme pour ne pas l'effrayer. Ses lèvres quittent la bouche tentatrice du Capitaine et vont se perdre dans un cou puissant et érogène semble-t-il. Les gémissements de Steve sont nombreux tandis que Stark mordille, embrasse et lèche son torse. La main sur sa nuque entame une longue descente vers son entre-jambe et quand elle l'atteint, c'est un hoquet de surprise qui trouble le silence.

Les seules pensées cohérentes que Steve peut exprimées jusque là sont *Nom de Dieu mais quand est ce qu'il a enlevé mon pantalon ?! – Sa langue sur mon cou…et quand il mordille juste là… - Tony, mais qu'est ce qu'on est en train de faire ?!*

Mais Tony n'en a que faire, il n'entend pas et même si il entendait, la seule chose qui l'intéresse désormais c'est de retirer le boxer qui lui empêche l'accès au membre du soldat. Une fois le vêtement retiré, Tony commence à caresser doucement le membre de l'homme en face de lui qui gémit de plaisir et de contentement. Après de longues minutes où les gémissements du blond n'ont pas cessé d'attiser le feu présent au creux des reins du milliardaire, celui-ci s'agenouille par terre entre les cuisses de Steve et entreprend de faire glisser sa langue le long de la hampe tendue par le plaisir. Les gémissements redoublent, Steve tente d'articuler quelques mots mais laisse vite tomber. La seule chose qu'a compris le génie était le mot « plus » qu'il s'empresse d'exécuter. Il prend en bouche l'intégralité du sexe ce qui fait décoller son amant. Profitant de l'inattention de Steve, il lui tend ses doigts en une invitation muette pour les humidifier ce que le blond s'empresse de faire même si il est un peu tendu par la suite des évènements.

Tony allonge Steve sur le canapé et se glisse entre ses jambes, doucement il entre un doigt dans l'intimité du soldat qui se crispe autour de lui. Tony tente de le détendre en l'embrassant et en lui murmurant des paroles réconfortantes « Calme-toi, ça va aller. Je ne vais pas te faire de mal Steve. » Le capitaine a le souffle court mais s'efforce à la détente. Tony ajoute à nouveau un doigt mais ne bouge pas pour laisser le blond s'habituer. Peu après il entreprend un mouvement de va-et-vient lent et régulier jusqu'à réussir à toucher la prostate de son partenaire. Quand l'ingénieur estime que Steve est prêt, il se glisse lentement en lui, sans cesser d'attirer son attention sur les légers baisers déposés sur son torse, ses tétons, son cou, sa bouche. Le blond se crispe mais doit admettre que le brun fait tout pour le mettre à l'aise, même si il crève d'envie de malmener son corps par de puissants coups de rein. Une fois le soldat complètement détendu, Tony commence à bouger de plus en plus rapidement. Les deux hommes halètent et gémissent leur contentement, « c'est bon » dit Steve et Tony réplique « bon n'est pas le mot qui … définit le plus les sensations que tu me procures,… je dirais plutôt extraordinaire ».

La jouissance est atteinte en premier par le capitaine, Tony entre en lui avec force, ses mains agrippent les hanches de son vis-à-vis pour s'enfoncer encore plus profondément en lui, il jouit peu après le blond, dans un râle rendu rauque après avoir trop gémit. Le brun se retire doucement mais reste allongé sur l'homme avec qui il vient de prendre tant de plaisir, les bras de Steve se referme doucement autour de lui.

« Tony ? »

« Oui Steve ? »

« Demain ne sera peut-être pas meilleur, mais je serais heureux de le passer avec toi »

« Oh mais demain sera meilleur Steve, je te le promets. »


End file.
